Varus/SkinsTrivia
Skins Varus OriginalSkin.jpg| Varus BlightCrystalSkin.jpg| |8-May-2012}} Varus_ArclightSkin.jpg| |5-December-2012}} Chinese Art Varus BlightCrystalSkin Ch.jpg|Blight Crystal Varus Trivia * Varus was designed by Meddler.Meddler discussing Varus' design * Varus is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also voices . * is a rework of old ability which (while active) would reduce her movement speed to increase range. * The League of Legends art team worked with Gabe and Tycho from Penny Arcade to make a "special edition" champion sneak peek for Varus.Varus' Penny Arcade Sneak Peek * Varus was the first champion to be released in Season Two with only one alternative skin. * The Pit of Pallas is possibly a reference to , a titan associated with war in Greek mythology. He was killed by in a battle with the gods. * Varus is, along with , , , and , one of the few champions that can CC themselves. * When Varus crits, his bow expands. * Varus' death animation shares a similar style to that of 's death, curiously both are Ionians and are killed by their own weapons. * Varus' body style is similar to the one of Solus, the T'Lan leader from the game Breakdown. * Varus' lore and namesake could be a slightly inverse reference to the infamous Roman general Publius Quinctilius Varus, who foolishly led three Roman legions to their demise during the Battle of Teutoburg Forest. However, the Roman Varus commits suicide before he could be captured by the defending (albeit ambushing) Germans, while the Varus of League's lore defends his charge but loses everything to the Noxian invaders, to which he vows revenge. * Varus is the only champion since to receive a League Judgement. * is the first of the three dark-themed Ionian Champion, the other two being and . He shares a light themed skin with . Quotes * Varus' quote, "I do what I must." is similar to quote, "We do what we must ". * Varus' quote "Beware a man with nothing to lose" is based on an Italian proverb "Beware of one who has nothing to lose." * Varus's quote. "No turning back." is similar to quote, "No turning back now." * ''Varus's quote. " I am forsaken." '' Skins * wields his bow with his left hand, despite the splash art suggesting he wields it with his right hand. It could mean that he is simply ambidextrous, as he switches his bow between hands when he dances. * might be a reference to the MMORPG World of Warcraft, where the undead would use Blight Crystals alike to the ones on the art to corrupt other creatures. It also might be a reference to the RPG Kingdoms of Amalur, where the Blight Crystals play an important role in the main-story of the game. * is the second light themed skin for two dark themed Ionian Champions. The other being . ** It has been stated that Arclight Varus is how Varus looked after he used the power of the corruption, but "before the darkness consumed him". ** Varus is also equipped with bow similar to one wielded by Pit on the beginning of Kid Icarus: Uprising video game. They both also share similar clothes design. ** The city in the splash art bares a resemblance to the ruins floating around the Savior, the final boss of Devil May Cry 4. Media Login Music 600px Art Spotlight 600px References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Varus/Galerie de:Varus/SkinsTrivia en:Varus/SkinsTrivia es:Varus/SkinsTrivia fr:Varus/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Varus/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Варус/SkinsTrivia